In a conventional spinning reel, a bail lever and a bail cam are supported on each of two arms symmetrically provided in mutually opposed positions on a rotor, which is rotated by a handle. A bail is supported by the bail lever and the bail cam so that the bail can be swung back and forth. A fishline is wound on a spool while being guided by a guide roller supported by the bail lever. The guide roller is attached at an angle preset to try to prevent the fishline from becoming twisted. However, the spinning reel has a problem that the fishline is twisted due to the inaccuracy of component parts, the thickness of the fishline, and the change in the diameter of the fishline spool due to the quantity of fishline wound thereon.
Other conventional spinning reels built to avoid the above-mentioned problems were disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 30149/74 and the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 89471/82 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
In the conventional spinning reel disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 30149/74, the angle of a guide roller changes depending on the increase in the diameter of a spool due to the winding of a fishline on the spool. The spinning reel has a problem that since the angle of the guide roller freely changes because of the amount of wound fishline, the guide roller is likely to become unstable and to develop problems in use.
In the conventional spinning reel disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 89471/82, a screw is loosened to adjust the angle of a guide roller. The spinning reel has a problem that since the screw needs to be loosened and retightened, it is troublesome and time-consuming to adjust the angle of the guide roller. In addition, the spinning reel has another problem that since the guide roller and a bail are moved integrally with each other, the backward swing of the bail is likely to become improper.